


Those Eyes

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-17
Updated: 1999-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A poem for Stan.





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Those Eyes

# Those Eyes

by Kyra Sorcere Rating: G, Poetry

Standard Disclaimers Apply... For the curious, I wrote this for Stan

Those eyes that burn like candles  
Those eyes that pierce through lies like steel  
Those eyes that reflect clear blue skies  
Those eyes that glare with determination  
Those eyes that express your deepest emotions  
Those eyes that stare deep into my soul

The End


End file.
